digimon_fansfandomcom-20200214-history
Digimons
Digimon and other digital life-forms which appear within the Digimon franchise, consisting of virtual pets, card games, manga, anime, video games, and toys, first created by Akiyoshi Hongo. Within the series, these creatures are generally depicted as natives of a parallel dimension known as the "Digital World", though they can also appear as manifestations of the virtual pets on which they are based. List of all Digimons :- A *Aegiochusmon *Aegiochusmon Blue *Aegiochusmon Dark *Aegiochusmon Green *Aegiochusmon Holy *Aegiomon *Aegisdramon *AeroVeedramon **AeroVeedramon Zero *Agumon **Agumon (2006 Anime) **Agumon Burst Mode **Agumon Hakase **Agumon X *Agunimon *Aircraft Carrier Whamon *Airdramon *Akatorimon *Aldamon *Allomon **Allomon X *Alphamon **Alphamon (Ultimate War Blade King Dragon) *Amon *AncientBeetlemon *AncientGarurumon *AncientGreymon *AncientKazemon *AncientMegatheriumon *AncientMermaimon *AncientSphinxmon *AncientTroiamon *AncientVolcamon *AncientWisetmon *Andromon *Angemon *Angewomon *Ankylomon *Antylamon (Data) *Anytlamon (Virus) *Anubismon *Apemon *Apocalymon **Apocalymon (Creepy Mode) *Apollomon **Apollomon Whispered **Apollomon Darkness Mode *Aquilamon *Arbormon *Archelomon *Argomon (Ultimate) **Argomon (Mega) *Arukadhimon (Fresh) **Arukadhimon (Rookie) **Arukadhimon (Champion) **Arukadhimon (Ultimate) **Arukadhimon (Mega) **Arukadhimon (Super Ultimate) *Armadillomon *Armageddemon *Armamon *Armed MadLeomon *Arresterdramon **Arresterdramon Superior Mode *Armormon *Arukenimon *Aruraumon *Astamon *Asuramon *Atamadekachimon *AtlurBallistamon *AvengeKidmon *AxeKnightmon **AxeKnightmon (Duskmon) **AxeKnightmon (Gulfmon) **AxeKnightmon (Laylamon) *Axemon *Azulongmon B *Babamon *Babydmon *Bacchusmon *Bagramon *Baihumon *Bakemon *Bakomon *BalliBeastmon *Ballistamon **Ballistamon Mush Cottage **Ballistamon Sextet Launcher *BanchoLeomon **BanchoLeomon Burst Mode *BaoHuckmon *Barbamon *Baromon *Batterymon *Battle Armament Trailmon *Bearmon *Beastmon *Beelzemon **Beelzemon (2010 anime) **Beelzemon (Starmons) **Beelzemon (Deputymon) **Beelzemon X **Beelzemon Blast Mode *Beetlemon *Belphemon Sleep Mode **Belphemon Rage Mode *BeoWulfmon *Betamon **Betamon X *Betsumon *BigMamemon *BioDarkdramon *BioRotusmon *BioQuetzalmon *BioSupinomon *BioStegomon *BioThunderbirdmon *Birdramon *BishopChessmon (Black) **BishopChessmon (White) *Biyomon *BlackAgumon **BlackAgumon (2006 anime) *BlackGabumon *BlackGaogamon *BlackGargomon *BlackGarurumon *BlackGatomon *BlackGreymon *BlackGrowlmon *BlackGuilmon *BlackImperialdramon *BlackKingNumemon *BlackMachGaogamon *BlackMegaGargomon *BlackMetalGarurumon *BlackRapidmon *BlackSeraphimon *BlackShoutmon X7 *BlackWarGreymon **BlackWarGreymon X *BlackWarGrowlmon *BladeKuwagamon *Blastmon *Blossomon *BlueMeramon *Boarmon *Bokomon *Boltmon *BomberNanimon *Bombmon *Bommon *Boogeymon *Botamon *Brachiomon *Brakedramon *Brimpmon *Bucchiemon **Bucchiemon (Green) *Budmon *Bukamon *Bulbmon *Bullmon *Buraimon *Burgermon **Burgermon (Champion) *BurningGreymon *Burpmon *BushiAgumon *Butenmon *Butterflymon C *Callismon *Calmaramon *Calumon *Candlemon *Cannonbeemon (Carries X-Antibody) **Cannonbeemon (Aircraft Carrier) *Cannondramon *CaptainHookmon *Cardmon *CatchMamemon *Centarumon *Cerberumon **Cerberumon X **Cerberumon Jinrou Mode *Ceresmon Medium **Ceresmon (Mega) *Chamelemon *Chaos Lord *ChaosBlackWarGreymon *Chaosdramon **Chosdramon X *ChaosGallantmon **ChaosGallantmon C **Gallantmon Chaos Mode *ChaosGrimmon *ChaosMetalSeadramon *Chaosmon **Chaosmon Valdur Arm *ChaosPiedmon *Chapmon *Cherrymon *Cherubimon (Vaccine) **Cherubimon (Virus) *Chibickmon *ChibiKiwimon *Chibomon *Chicchimon *Chikurimon *Chirinmon *Cho-Hakkaimon *Chronomon Holy Mode **Chronomon Destrucion Mode *Chrysalimon *Chuchidarumon *Chuumon *Citramon *ClavisAngemon (Carries X-Antibody) *ClearAgumon *Clockmon *Coelamon *Commandramon *Conomon *Coredramon (Green) **Coredramon (Blue) *Coronamon *Crabmon **Crabmon X *Craniamon *Crescemon *Crowmon *Crusadermon *Cutemon **CuteShoutmon *Cutemon *Cyberdramon **Cyberdramon (2010 Anime) *Cyclonemon D *Daemon **Daemon Cloaked **Daemon Beast Mode **Daemon Super Ultimate *Daipenmon *Damemon *Damemon (C'Mon Digimon) *Darcmon *Dark Trailmon *Darkdramon **BioDarkdramon *DarkLizardmon *DarknessBagramon **DarknessBagramon (AxeKnightmon) *DarkSuperStarmon *DarkTyrannomon *DarkVolumon *Datamon *Datirimon *DeadlyTuwarmon **DeadlyTuwarmon Hell Mode *Deathmon **Death Airdramon **Death Devimon **Death Meramon **Death MetalGreymon **Death Tyranomon *Deckerdramon **Deckerdramon Float Mode *DeckerGreymon *Deltamon *DemiDevimon *DemiMeramon *DemiVeemon *Depthmon *Deputymon **Deputymon + Dorulu Cannon *Deramon *Destromon *Devidramon *Devimon *Devitamamon *DexDorugamon (Carries X-Antibody) *DexDorugoramon (Carries X-Antibody) *DexDoruGreymon (Carries X-Antibody) *Dexmon (Carries X-Antibody) *Diaboromon *Dianamon *Diatrymon *Digitamamon *Digmon *DinoBeemon *Dinohyumon *DinoRexmon (Carries X-Antibody) *DinoTigermon (Carries X-Antibody) *Divermon *Dobermon **Dobermon X *Dodomon (Carries X-Antibody) *Doggymon *Dokugumon *Dokunemon *Dolphmon *Dominimon *Dondokomon **DonShoutmon *Dorimon *Dorbickmon **Dorbickmon Darkness Mode (Fanglongmon) **Dorbickmon Darkness Mode (Flarerizamon) **Dorbickmon Darkness Mode (Dragon Army) *Dorugamon (Carries X-Antibody) *Dorugoramon (Carries X-Antibody) *DoruGreymon (Carries X-Antibody) *Dorulumon **Dorulumon (Starmons) *Dorumon (Carries X-Antibody) *DotAgumon *DotFalcomon *DotGaomon *DotMirageGaogamon *DotShineGreymon *Doumon *Dracmon (Carries X-Antibody) *Dracomon **Dracomon (Cyberdramon) *Dragomon *Drimogemon *Drippin *Duskmon *Dynasmon **Dynasmon X E *Eaglemon *Ebemon **Ebemon X *EbiBurgermon *Ebidramon *Ebonwumon *Ekakimon *ElDradimon *Elecmon *Elephantmon *EmperorGreymon *Etemon **Etemon Chaos *ExAgumon *ExAgunimon *Examon *ExGuilmon *ExLobomon *ExoGrimmon *ExTyrannomon *ExVeemon **ExVeemon (Virus) F *Falcomon **Falcomon (2006 Anime) *Fanbeemon (Carries X-Antibody) *Fanglongmon *Fangmon *Firamon *Flamedramon *Flamemon *FlaWizardmon *Flaremon *Flarerizamon *Floramon *Flybeemon *Flymon *Footmon *Frigimon *Frimon *Frogmon *Fufumon *Fugamon *Fuujinmon *Fujitsumon *FusedAncientVolcanomon Ga *Greatest Cutemon *Gabumon **Gabumon X *Gaiamon *Galacticmon *Gallantmon **Gallantmon Crimson Mode **Gallantmon X *Ganemon *Gankoomon *Gaogamon *Gaomon *Gaossmon *Garbagemon *Gargomon *Gargoylemon *Garudamon **Garudamon X *Garurumon **Garurumon X *Gatomon **Gatomon X *Gazimon **Gazimon X Ge - Gw *Gekomon *Generamon *GeoGreymon *Geremon *Gesomon **Gesomon X *Ghoulmon **Ghoulmon Black *GigaBreakdramon *Gigadramon *GigaSeadramon (Carries X-Antibody) *Gigasmon *GigaWaruMonzaemon *Gigimon *Ginkakumon **Ginkakumon (Promote) *GinRyumon (Carries X-Antibody) *Giromon *Gizamon *Gizumon **Gizumon-AT **Gizumon-XT *Gladimon *Goblimon *Gokuwmon *GoldNumemon *Goldramon **Goldramon X *GoldVeedramon *Golemon *GolemJijiKamemon *Gomamon **Gomamon X *Gorillamon *Gotsumon **Gotsumon X *Grademon (Carries X-Antibody) **Grademon (Vice) *GrandGeneramon **GrandGeneramon (Incomplete) *GrandisKuwagamon (Carries X-Antibody) **GrandisKuwagamon Honey Mode *GranDracmon (Carries X-Antibody) *GranKuwagamon *GranLocomon *GrapLeomon *Gravimon **Gravimon Darkness Mode *GreyKnightsmon *Greymon **Greymon (2010 anime) **Greymon O **Greymon X *Grimmon *Grizzlymon *Groundramon *Growlmon **Growlmon (Yellow) **Growlmon X *Grumblemon *Gryphonmon *GuardiAngemon *Guardromon *Guidemon *Guilmon **Guilmon X *Gulfmon *Gumdramon *Gundramon *Gummymon *Gururumon *Gwappamon H *Hagurumon **Hagurumon X *Halsemon *Harimogemon *Harpymon *Hawkmon *HerculesKabuterimon **HerculesKabuterimon X *Hermmon *HiAndromon *HiMachineDramon *Hinukamui *HippoGryphomon *Hi-VisionMonitamon *HisyaRumon (Carries X-Antibody) *HolyAngemon *HolyDigitamamon *Honeybeemon *Hookmon *Hopmon *Hououmon *Housemon *Hubmon *Huckmon *HustleNanimon *Hyogamon *Hyokomon I *IceDevimon **IceDevimon (Enhancement Absorbent) **IceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement *IceLeomon **IceLeomon X *Icemon *Ignitemon *Ikkakumon *Imperialdramon Dragon Mode **Imperialdramon Fighter Mode **Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Black) **Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Impmon *Indramon *Infermon J *Jagamon *JagerLoweemon *JagerDorulumon *JetMervamon *JetSilphymon *JewelBeemon *Jijimon **JijiShoutmon *Jokermon *JumboGamemon *JungleMojyamon *Junomon **Junomon Hysteric Mode *Jupitermon **Jupitermon Wrath Mode *Justimon *Jyarimon K *Kabukimon *Kabuterimon *Kamemon *Kangarumon *Kapurimon *Karatenmon *KaratsukiNumemon *Kazemon *KendoGarurumon *Kenkimon *Keramon *Ketomon *Kiimon *Kimeramon *KingChessmon *KingDivermon *KingEtemon *KingSukamon *KingWhamon *Kinkakumon *Kiwimon *KnightChessmon (Black) **KnightChessmon (White) *Knightmon **Knightmon Wise Sword Mode *KoDokugumon *KoHagurumon *KoKabuterimon *Kokatorimon *Kokomon *Kokuwamon **Kokuwamon X *Kongoumon *Korikakumon *Koromon *Kotemon *Kogamon *KoZenimon *Kudamon **Kudamon (2006 Anime) *Kumamon *Kumbhiramon *Kunemon *Kuramon *Kuwagamon **Kuwagamon X *Kuzuhamon *KyodaiNumemon *Kyaromon *Kyokyomon (Carries X-Antibody) *Kyubimon **Kyubimon (Silver) *Kyupimon L *L-ToyAgumon *Labramon *LadyDevimon *Lalamon *Lampmon *Laylamon **Laylamon (Fused) **Laylamon (Monster) *Leafmon *Lekismon *Leomon **Leomon X *Leopardmon **Leopardmon Leopard Mode **Leopardmon X *Leviamon *Liamon *Lilamon *Lilithmon *Lillymon **Lillymon X *Liollmon *LoaderLiomon *Lobomon *Locomon *Lopmon *Lotusmon *Loweemon *Lucemon **Lucemon Chaos Mode **Lucemon Larva **Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode *Luminamon **Luminamon (Nene) *Lunamon *Lycamon *Lynxmon M *MachGaogamon *Machinedramon *MachLeomon *MadLeomon **MadLeomon (Orochimode) **MadLeomon (Final Mode) *MagnaAngemon *Magnadramon **Magnadramon X *MagnaGarurumon *MagnaKidmon *Magnamon **Magnamon X *Mailbirdramon *Mailbirdramon (Golemon) *Maildramon *Majiramon *Makuramon *MaloMyotismon *Mamemon **Mamemon X *MameTyramon (Carries X-Antibody) *Mammothmon **Mammothmon X *Manbomon *Mantaraymon **Mantaraymon X *MarineAngemon *MarineDevimon *Marsmon *MasterTyrannomon *MasterVeedramon *Matadormon (Carries X-Antibody) *MedievalGallantmon (Carries X-Antibody) *MegaBlackShoutmon X7 *MegaAxeKnightmon *MegaDarknessBagramon *MegaDeckerGreymon *Megadramon *MegaGargomon *MegaGranKuwagamon *MegaKabuterimon **MegaKabuterimon Blue *MegaMusoKnightmon *MegaSeadramon **MegaSeadramon X *Megidramon **Megidramon X *Mekanorimon *Mephistomon *Meramon *Mercurymon *Mermaimon *Merukimon *Mervamon **Mervamon Wide-Hi-Vision Sword *MetalEtemon *MetalGarurumon **MetalGarurumon X *MetalGreymon (Vaccine) **MetalGreymon (Virus) **MetalGreymon (2010 anime) **MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher **MetalGreymon X *MetalKabuterimon *MetalKoromon *MetallifeKuwagamon *MetalMamemon **MetalMamemon X *MetalPhantomon (Carries X-Antibody) *MetalPiranhmon (Carries X-Antibody) *MetalSeadramon *MetalTyrannomon **MetalTyrannomon X *Metamormon *Meteormon *Mihiramon *Mikemon *Millenniummon *Minervamon *Minidekachimon *Minomon *Minotarumon *MirageGaogamon **MirageGaogamon Burst Mode *MirrorBallmon *Missimon *Mistymon *ModokiBetamon *Mojyamon *Mokumon *Monimon *Monitamon *Monmon *Monochromon **Monochromon X *Monodramon *Monzaemon *Moon=Millenniummon *Moonmon *Moosemon *MoriShellmon *Mothmon *Motimon *Muchomon *Mudfrigimon *Mummymon *Murmukusmon *Mushroomon *MusoKnightmon *Musyamon *Myotismon N *Nanimon *Neemon *Nefertimon **Nefertimon X *NeoDevimon *NeoVamdemon **NeoVamdemon Darkness Mode (MetalGreymon) **NeoVamdemon Darkness Mode (Shoutmon) **NeoVamdemon Darkness Mode (Vampire Army) *Neptunmon *Ninjamon *NiseAgumon Hakase *NiseDrimogemon *Nohemon *Numemon *Nyaromon *Nyokimon O *OchiMusyamon *Octomon *Ogremon *Ogudomon *Ohakadamon *Oinkmon *Okuwamon **Okuwamon X *Olegmon *OmagaArmamon Burst Mode *OmniShoutmon *Omekamon *Omnimon **Omnimon X **Omnimon Zwart *Ophanimon **Ophanimon C **Ophanimon Falldown Mode *Opossummon *Orcamon *Ornismon *Orochimon *Oryxmon *Otamamon **Otamamon D **Otamamon X *Owryumon P *Pabumon *Pafumon *Pagumon *Paildramon *Pajiramon *Palmon **Palmon X *Panbachimon *Pandamon *Panimon *Paomon *Parallelmon *Parasimon *Parrotmon *Patamon *PawnChessmon (Black) **PawnChessmon (White) *PawnGaossmon *PawnShoutmon *Peacockmon *Peckmon *Pegasusmon *Penguinmon *Petaldramon *Petermon *PetitMamon *Petitmon *Phantomon *Pharaohmon *Phascomon *Phelesmon *Pichimon *Pickmon *Piddomon *Piedmon *PileVolcamon *Pilomon *Pinamon *Pipismon *Piximon *PlatinumNumemon *PlatinumSukamon *Plesiomon **Plesiomon X *Plutomon *Ponchomon *Popomon *Porcupamon *Poromon *Poyomon *Prairiemon *PrinceMamemon **PrinceMamemon X *Psychemon *Pteramon **Pteramon X *Pukumon *Pumpkinmon *Punimon *Puppetmon *Pupumon (Carries X-Antibody) *Pururumon *Puttimon *Puwamon Q *Quartzmon *QueenChessmon *Quetzalmon R - S *Rabbitmon *Raidenmon *Raidramon *Raijinmon *RampageGreymon *Ranamon *Rapidmon **Rapidmon (Armor) *RaptorSparrowmon *Raremon *Ravemon **Ravemon Burst Mode *Reapermon *Reapmon *RedVeedramon *RedVegiemon *Regulumon *Relemon *Renamon *Reppamon *Reptiledramon (Carries X-Antibody) *ReverseWeddinmon *RhinoKabuterimon *Rhinomon **Rhinomon X *Rinkmon *RizeGreymon *Roachmon *Rockmon *RookChessmon (Black) **RookChessmon (White) *Rosemon **Rosemon Burst Mode **Rosemon X *RustTyranomon *Ryudamon (Carries X-Antibody) *Saberdramon *SaberLeomon *Saggitarimon *Sagomon *Sakkakumon *Sakuyamon *Salamandermon *Salamon **Salamon X *Samudramon *Sandiramon *SandYanmamon *Sangloupmon (Carries X-Antibody) *SantaAgumon *Sanzomon *Scorpiomon **Scorpiomon X *ScudMissimon *Seadramon **Seadramon X *Seahomon *Sealsdramon *Searchmon *Seasarmon *Sepikmon *Seraphimon *Sethmon **Sethmon Wild Mode *Shademon **Shademon (Nene) *ShadowSeraphimon *ShadowToyAgumon *ShadowWereGarurumon *Shadramon *Shakamon *Shakkoumon *Shamanmon *Shawjamon *Sheepmon *Shellmon *ShimaUnimon *ShineGreymon **ShineGreymon Burst Mode **ShineGreymon Ruin Mode *ShogunGekomon *Shooting Starmon *Shortmon *Shonitamon *Shoutmon **Shoutmon + Drill Cannon **Shoutmon + Star Sword **Shoutmon + Supersonic Sparrow **Shoutmon B **Shoutmon DX **Shoutmon EX6 **Shoutmon Star Wheel **Shoutmon X2 ***Shoutmon X2 (Incomplete X4) ***Shoutmon X2 + Marine **Shoutmon X3 ***Shoutmon X3GM ***Shoutmon X3SD **Shoutmon X4 ***Shoutmon X4B ***Shoutmon X4K ***Shoutmon X4S **Shoutmon X5 ***Shoutmon X5B ***Shoutmon X5S **Shoutmon X6 **Shoutmon X7 ***Shoutmon X7 Superior mode *Shurimon *Silphymon *Sinduramon *Sirenmon *Sistermon Blanc **Sistermon Noir *SkullBaluchiimon (Carries X-Antibody) *SkullGreymon *SkullKnightmon **SkullKnightmon BR **SkullKnightmon Arrow Mode **SkullKnightmon Naginata Mode **SkullKnightmon Cavalier Mode **SkullKnightmon Mighty Axe Mode *SkullMammothmon **SkullMammothmon X *SkullMeramon *SkullSatamon *SkullScorpiomon *Slayerdramon *SlushAngemon *Snatchmon *Snimon *SnowAgumon **SnowAgumon (2006 anime) *SnowGoburimon *Solarmon *Sorcermon *Soulmon *Soundbirdmon *Spadamon *Sparrowmon *Sparrowmon After Burner *Spinomon *Splashmon *Splashmon Darkness Mode *Starmon **Starmon (2010 anime) **Starmon X *Stegomon *Stingmon *Strabimon *Strikedramon *Submarimon *Suijinmon *Sukamon *Sunflowmon *Sunmon *SuperAxeKnightmon *SuperStarmon *Surfimon *Susanoomon *Swanmon *Swimmon *Syakomon **Syakomon X T *Tactimon *Tanemon *Tankdramon *Tankmon *Taomon **Taomon (Silver) *Tapirmon *Targetmon *Technodramon *Tekkamon *Tentomon *Terriermon *Thunderbirdmon *Thundermon **Thundermon X *TigerVespamon (Carries X-Antibody) *Tinkermon *Tinnmon *Titamon *TobuCatmon (Carries X-Antibody) *Togemogumon *Togemon **Togemon X *Tokomon **Tokomon X *TonosamaMamemon *TorikaraBallmon *Tortomon *Toucanmon *ToyAgumon *Trailmon **Trailmon (Angler) **Trailmon (Ball) **Trailmon (Buffalo) **Trailmon (C-89 Model) **Trailmon (Franken) **Trailmon (Kettle) **Trailmon (Racoon Dog) **Trailmon (Worm) *Triceramon **Triceramon X *Troopmon *Tsubumon *Tsukaimon *Tsumemon *Tsunomon *Tuwarmon *Turuiemon *Tuskmon *Tylomon **Tylomon X *Tyrannomon *TyrantKabuterimon *Tyutyumon U *UlforceVeedramon **UlforceVeedramon Future Mode **UlforceVeedramon X *UltimateBrachiomon (Carries X-Antibody) *UltimateKhaosmon *Umon *Unimon *Upamon V *Vademon **Vademon X *Vajramon *Valkyrimon *Varodurumon *Veedramon **Veedramon Virus *Veemon *Vegiemon *Velgemon *Vemmon *VenomMyotismon *Venusmon *Vermilimon *Vi-Elecmon *VictoryGreymon *Vikaralamon *Vikemon *Vilemon *Viximon *Volcamon *Volcdoramon (Carries X-Antibody) *VR-Apocaly/VR-Apocalymon *VR-BWarGrey/VR-BlackWarGreymon *VR-CDuke/VR-Gallantmon Crimson Mode *VR-Duke/VR-Gallantmon *VR-Imperial/VR-Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *VR-Omega/VR-Omnimon *VR-SaintGalgo/VR-MegaGargomon *VR-Sakuya/VR-Sakuyamon *VR-Venom/VR-VenomMyotismon *VR-WarGrey/VR-WarGreymon *Vulcanusmon W *Wanyamon *WarGreymon **WarGreymon X *WarGrowlmon **WarGrowlmon (Yellow) **WarGrowlmon X *WaruMonzaemon *WaruSeadramon *Waspmon (Carries X-Antibody) *Weddinmon *Weedmon *Wendigomon *WereGarurumon **WereGarurumon X *Whamon *Wingdramon *Wisemon *Witchmon *Wizardmon *Woodmon *Wormmon X *Xiaomon *XrosUpArresterdramon (Astamon) *XrosUpArresterdramon (Blossomon) *XrosUpArresterdramon (Dobermon) *XrosUpArresterdramon (GigaBreakdramon) *XrosUpArresterdramon (MetalTyrannomon) *XrosUpArresterdramon (Ogremon) *XrosUpArresterdramon (Sagomon) *XrosUpArresterdramon Superior Mode *XrosUpAstamon (Cerberumon) *XrosUpAstamon (Triceramon) *XrosUpBallistamon *XrosUpDorulumon *XrosUpGumdramon *XrosUpMervamon *XrosUpOmniShoutmon *XrosUpOpossummon *XrosUpSubarimon *XrosUpShoutmon (Kamemon) *XrosUpShoutmon (Puppetmon) *XrosUpTuwarmon Y *Yaamon *Yakiimon *Yanmamon *Yasyamon *Yatagaramon *Yo!Yo!mon *Yokomon *Youkomon *YukimiBotamon *Yuramon *Yggdrasil_7D6 Z *Zamielmon *Zanbamon *ZeedGarurumon *ZeedMillenniummon *ZekeGreymon *Zenimon *Zephyrmon *Zerimon *Zhuqiaomon *Zudomon *Zurumon